Öffne deine Augen
by Shenendoah
Summary: „Ich soll also mit ansehen, wie ihr wegen mir euer Leben verliert?“ „Wegen dir? Also wenn, dann verlieren wir unser Leben wegen den Todessern oder Voldemort, aber nicht wegen dir" DMHP [COMPLETE]


Titel: Öffne deine Augen  
  
Autor: Shenendoah  
  
Teil: 1/1  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Serie: Harry Potter  
  
Email: del_und_lady@yahoo.de  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Ich hab mir die Charas nur ausgeliehen und bin auch ganz lieb zu ihnen. Wenn jemand Marcie haben will, der soll sie nehmen *g*  
  
Kommentar: Jo, was soll ich sagen? Das ganze spielt in Harrys 7. Schuljahr. Eigentlich sollte ich ja an was ganz Anderem sitzen und daran schreiben, aber am Montag überfiel mich dieses Plotbunny und ließ mich absolut nicht in Ruhe, bis ich angefangen habe zu schreiben. Und das kam jetzt dabei heraus. Es ist meine erste Geschichte, die ich veröffentliche und meine allererste Shortfiction. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und wenn ihr sie so gut findet, dass sie einen Kommentar verdient hat, dann würde ich mich darüber freuen.^^  
  
Widmung: Dies Geschichte geht in erster Linie an Lady Arrogance *ganz fest knuddel*, da sie ja so lange auf ihre Weinhnachts-Geburtstags-Geschichte warten musste *ggg* Und jetzt noch länger, da mich dieses ja vom Schreiben abgehalten hat. Und genauso hab ich diese Geschichte auch für Arfy geschrieben, weil sie mir auch den größten Mist immer betat und sich vor keiner Disku scheut und ich ihr so mal danke für alles sagen will *knuddeldrück*  
  
Danke: Ein Dank geht an meine schnellen Betas Shiva und Bateau sowie Numsi. Ohne Numsi wäre der Teil wohl nie hochgeladen worden *g*  
  
Öffne deine Augen  
  
Eilig lief Draco durch die Gänge. Seit über einer Stunde suchte er vergeblich nach Harry. Keiner hatte ihn gesehen. Es war zum Haare raufen, wenn dieser Kerl nicht gefunden werden wollte, hatte man eine sehr geringe Chance ihn ausfindig zu machen. Der Gryffindor hatte wirklich ein unglaubliches Talent sich von einer Minute auf die andere in Luft aufzulösen.  
  
Wenn Blaise ihm nicht von dem Vorfall in der großen Halle erzählt hätte, würde er noch immer nichts ahnend im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzen und Hausaufgaben machen. Ärgerlich schaute Draco sich um und strich sich genervt durch die Haare. Wie er Harry kannte, würde dieser ihm freiwillig nicht ein Wort von der Geschichte erzählen, sondern wieder alles in sich hineinfressen. Wie immer. Mit einem Mal erblickte er Hermine.  
  
"Granger, warte mal!", rief er, während er auf sie zulief.  
  
"Malfoy. Was willst du von mir?" meinte sie schnippisch und zeigte deutlich, dass sie keinen Wert auf eine Unterhaltung mit ihm legte.  
  
"Wo ist Potter?"  
  
"Wieso willst du das wissen? Was geht dich das an?" Misstrauisch musterte sie den Blonden.  
  
"Ich will ihn rösten, was glaubst du denn?" schnaubte er verärgert. "Ich muss mit ihm den Trainingsplan abstimmen und da wir eigentlich heute anfangen wollen, brauche ich die Anwesenheit des gnädigen Sankt Potter. Zufrieden?" antwortete Draco spöttisch.  
  
"Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo er ist. Ich habe nur mitbekommen, dass er seinen Besen geholt hat." Schon drehte Hermine sich um und lies den Slytherin allein am Fuß der Treppe stehen.  
  
Endlich, dachte er, jetzt weiß ich wo Harry steckt. Darauf hätte ich auch selber kommen können, ärgerte er sich über sich selber. Draco wollte gerade die Eingangshalle verlassen, als ein junges Mädchen in ihn hineinlief.  
  
"Oh Verzeihung Draco, ich hab nicht aufgepasst", hauchte sie und vollführte dabei einen koketten Augenaufschlag. Erstaunt blickte er das blondhaarige Mädchen an, bevor sich seine Augen gefährlich verengten.  
  
"Marcie?!? Seit wann hab ich dir erlaubt mich Draco zu nennen? Und nun geh mir aus dem Weg, ich hab's eilig", raunte er ihr drohend zu. Im selben Moment sah er, wie ihre himmelblauen Augen funkelten und sie zum Reden ansetzte, doch schon kam er ihr zuvor.  
  
"Bevor du jetzt einen Ton sagst, überleg es dir gut, ich werde dich nicht so harmlos davon kommen lassen wie Potter. Der Typ hat einfach keine Courage, sonst hätte er dir, für das was du gesagt hast, den widerlichsten Fluch angehängt, den er kennt. Aber glaub mir, ich habe damit keine Probleme!"  
  
Schnell schloss die Blondhaarige ihren Mund, schluchzte auf und rannte mit Tränen in den Augen davon.  
  
Wie gern hätte ich ihr noch mehr gesagt, schimpfte er innerlich, dieses Flittchen, wie konnte sie es wagen, so etwas vom Stapel zu lassen. Es gibt nichts Schlimmeres als gekränkte Weiber, was bildeten die sich nur ein.  
  
Die Schimpftirade über diese Ravenclaw hielt den ganzen Weg, bis zu den Umkleideräumen an, wo auch die Besen aufbewahrt wurden. Schnell holte er seinen Nimbus raus und erhob sich in die Lüfte.  
  
Er brauchte nicht lange, bis er den Platz erreicht hatte, an dem er seinen Partner vermutete. Da er ihn aber nicht erschrecken wollte, flog er von hinten an das Plateau heran und landete etwas abseits von dem jungen Mann, der zusammengekauert am Felsenrand saß und gedankenverloren ins Tal hinabblickte. Bei diesem Anblick zog sich Dracos Herz zusammen und die Wut auf dieses Mädchen stieg wieder an.  
  
Nachdem er seinen Besen zu dem von Harry gelegt hatte, ging er langsam zu dem Gryffindor hinüber. Dieser schien ihn nicht zu bemerken, da er keine Anstalten machte, sich zu dem Slytherin umzudrehen, sondern immer wieder einen Satz wiederholte.  
  
"Wieso müssen alle gehen?" Heiße Tränen rannen im die Wangen hinab.  
  
Draco konnte diesen Anblick nicht ertragen. Er kniete sich hinter seinen Partner und zog ihn fest in seine Arme. Erschrocken zuckte dieser zusammen.  
  
"Draco, was machst du hier? Woher weißt du, dass ich hier bin?" fragte Harry mit matter Stimme.  
  
"Schscht. Ich bin hier. Nicht weinen hörst du? Ich kenne den Platz schon lange, ich habe nur bis jetzt deinen Wunsch respektiert alleine zu sein, wenn du hier her kamst." Antworte Draco und strich beruhigend über Harrys Oberarme. Dabei küsste er ihn leicht auf die Wange und legte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter.  
  
"Ich weiß aber noch immer nicht wieso du jetzt hier bist?" Noch immer blickte der Schwarzhaarige in das Tal hinab, das unter ihnen lag.  
  
Das Schloss, der See, der Wald und die Ländereien von Hogwarts gaben ein malerisches Bild ab, und der blaue Himmel ließ das ganze wie ein Bild aus einem Märchen erscheinen. Draco verstand sehr gut, wieso Harry sich so gern hier her zurückzog. Der Ausblick war einfach traumhaft.  
  
"Blaise hat mir erzählt, was vorgefallen ist. Ihm ist auch aufgefallen, dass du danach aus der Halle Richtung Gryffindortum gestürmt bist und ziemlich blass warst. Wieso kann dich so etwas nur so beeindrucken? Du solltest wissen, dass das nicht stimmt. Wie kam es überhaupt zu der Auseinandersetzung?"  
  
Endlich drehte Harry sich zu Draco um und blickte ihn mit tränenverhangenen Augen traurig an.  
  
"Marcie schlich schon die ganze Zeit um mich herum. Heute ging mir das so auf die Nerven, dass ich zu ihr meinte, sie solle doch aufhören um mich herumzuschleichen und endlich einsehen, dass ich kein Interesse an ihr habe. Darauf hin meinte sie, ich solle froh sein, dass sich jemand für mich interessiert. Jeder, den ich liebe, würde doch früher oder später sterben und daher wäre es kein Wunder, dass mich keiner liebt. Das schlimmste ist, sie hat Recht. Jeder der mir was bedeutet wird von Voldemort umgebracht. Er weiß ganz genau, wie sehr mich das verletzt. Wieso sollte also jemand bei mir bleiben?" Niedergeschlagen senkte Harry die Augen zu Boden, während er redete. Widerstandslos ließ er sich von Draco ein Stück weg schieben und schaute ihn widerstrebend an, als dieser ihm einen Finger unter das Kinn legte und es leicht nach oben hob.  
  
"Harry James Potter-Malfoy, was soll das Ganze? Seit wann versinkst du im Selbstmitleid? Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt. Es gibt genug Menschen die dich lieben und froh sind, dich zum Freund zu haben. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben, sonst hätte ich dich nicht geheiratet.  
  
Wie kommst du nur auf einmal auf diese absurde Idee, dich würde keiner lieben oder du hättest kein Recht, jemanden zu lieben. Sollte Voldemort mich töten, weil ich zu dir gehöre, dann soll es so sein. Aber du kannst dir eins merken. Ich werde bis zum letzen Augenblick für dich kämpfen, für dich und unsere Liebe. Und wenn ich sterbe, soll es dir die Kraft geben um dieses Monster zu besiegen. Ich alleine habe diesen Wege gewählt, sowie Ron und Hermine. Wir alle stehen hinter dir, also hör auf hier in Selbstmitleid zu versinken. Fang an zu leben und fang an dich anderen zu öffnen, damit sie dir zeigen können, wie viel du ihnen bedeutest. Es stimmt ja, dass viele in dir den Retter sehen und denken, dass du so übermächtig bist, diese Bestie allein zu besiegen, aber es gibt Menschen, die sehen in dir nur Harry Potter. Ein Dickschädel, unverbesserlichen Herumtreiber, der von einem Abenteuer ins andere stolpert, ohne es zu wollen, dem eine riesige Last aufgebürdet wurde, die er niemals alleine tragen kann. Einen Freund, mit dem man durch Dick und Dünn gehen kann. Du brauchst nur die Augen aufzumachen, um das zu sehen."  
  
Langsam hob Harry den Kopf und blickte seinen Mann an. Draco konnte sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitete. Er hoffte stark, dass Harry endlich begriff, das er seinen Freunden nicht egal war, dass sie bei ihm bleiben wollten, egal wie gefährlich es für sie war. Zärtlich nahm er Harrys Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. Behutsam fuhr er durch die rabenschwarzen Haare und genoss das seidene Gefühl zwischen seinen Fingern. Er hoffte, dass dieser Kuss die Zweifel, die sich jahrelang in Harrys Seele gefressen hatten, vertreiben konnte. Mit Freuden bemerkte Draco, wie der Gryffindor langsam den Kuss erwiderte, bis dieser sich zögerlich zurückzog. Wieder blickte er zu Boden.  
  
"Ich soll also mit ansehen, wie ihr wegen mir euer Leben verliert?" Harry sprach so leise, das Draco mühe hatte ihn zu verstehen.  
  
"Wegen dir? Also wenn, dann verlieren wir unser Leben wegen den Todessern oder Voldemort, aber nicht wegen dir. Wenn nicht du der Grund bist, dann findet das Scheusal einen anderen um uns zu töten. Verflucht Harry, du spielst jedem den Helden vor, den nichts erschüttern kann und doch leidest du. Denkst du denn, ich merke nicht, wie du dich immer mehr zurück ziehst? Meinst du, ich sehe die sorgenvollen Blicke nicht, die Hermine und Ron dir zuwerfen, wenn du sie mal wieder ohne Worte stehen lässt? Was glaubst du, wie lang du das noch aushältst? Nicht Voldemort bringt dich um, sondern du selber. Du frisst alles in dich hinein und lässt niemanden an dich heran. Seit wir zusammen sind entfernst du dich immer mehr von mir, wir waren uns noch näher, als wir uns noch angegiftet haben. Mit deinen Freunden machst du es nicht anders." Eine einzelne Träne lief ihm langsam die Wangen herab, als er sprach.  
  
Draco saß nun ebenfalls zu Boden und spielten nervös mit seinen Händen. Auf einmal wurden sie zärtlich umschlossen und Harrys Fingers streichelten sanft über seine Handrücken. Verwundert schaute er auf.  
  
"Wie soll ich offen sein, wenn noch nicht mal Hermine und Ron wissen, dass wir verheiratet sind? Wieso soll ich meine Last auf dich abwälzen? Ich habe mehr Angst, dich tot in den Armen zu halten oder in die leeren Augen meiner Freunde zu sehen, als vor meinem eigenen Tod. Ich will nicht noch jemand verlieren. Am liebsten würde ich es jedem erzählen, wie sehr ich dich liebe...aber noch nicht mal meine Freunde wissen es oder waren dabei." Die Trauer, die in Harrys Stimme mitschwang, drückte wie ein Stein auf Dracos Brust. Sanft zog er ihn zurück in seine Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
  
"Du weißt, wieso wir das gemacht haben. Hätten wir unsere Magie nicht verbunden, wäre ich gestorben. Du hast es ohne zögern getan und da wir nun keine getrennten Wege mehr gehen können, konnten wir auch gleich heiraten. Sobald wir diesen Krieg überstanden haben, werden wir es ihnen sagen und eine richtige Hochzeit feiern. Das weißt du", lächelte Draco ihn an und küsste ihn auf den Nacken. Erfreut bemerkte er, wie dieser den Liebkosungen entgegenstrebte.  
  
"Ich weiß. Wenn es nur vorbei wäre. Aber bald, bald werde ich ihn, den alle so fürchten, besiegt haben."  
  
Nach diesen Worten saßen sie schweigend beieinander und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Langsam ging die Sonne unter und tauchte das Tal unter ihnen in pures Gold, als Harry sich zu Draco umdrehte und ihn lächelnd ansah.  
  
"Draco Malfoy-Potter, ich liebe dich und möchte, dass du immer an meiner Seite bist, denn ich lasse dich niemals wieder alleine."  
  
Bei jedem Wort wuchs die Hoffnung in Draco, dass sein Mann verstanden hatte, was er ihm sagen wollte und als dieser geendet hatte, rollte er sich so herum, das dieser unter ihm auf der Erde lag: Draco küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft und all seine Gefühle flossen in diesen Kuss. Mit ihm wurde ihre Liebe fürs Leben besiegelt. 


End file.
